Powerless
by Singing-star-6
Summary: Raven's powers are gone. What happened? Who caused it? Could it be the Boy Wonder? Pairing: RobRae
1. Wakeup Call

Powerless

Wake-up call

Chapter 1

_"You may have created me but you were never my father. Fathers are kind; Father protects you, Father raise you. I was protected by the Monks of Azerath; I was raised by my friends. They are my family this is my home and you are not welcomed here. AZERATH METRON ZINTOIS! _

Robin sighed as he looked out to horizon his usual morning cheerfulness was dampened by Raven. Raven had entered his thoughts more and more often after the events of Trigon. "What's wrong with you?" Raven voice filled the silent air. Robin smiled, 'Looking at the sun raise gives me sometime to think." "About the kiss you shared with Starfire?" Robin stared straight into the amethyst eyes, "No thinking about someone."

Raven listening to his voice felt a shiver go down her spine, "It's cold I'm going to head downstairs." Raven stared to get up but felt and hand grasp her wrist. Robin stood beside her leaning in toward her, "The only person I think about is you." Raven eyes went wide her heart beating wildly. Her eyes traveled his face and stopped at his mask her finger brushed the edge her long fingernails grasped a corner of the Robin's mask. Robin didn't stop her; she slowly started to peel it off. _Beep, Beep! _Robin stepped back and put he mask back properly on, "Trouble." Raven slowly followed, " The only trouble is what you do to my heart."

The Teen Titans reached to only see Plasmus, not really hard but not totally easy. Robin charged right at it but only to get himself cover in goop. Starfire lifted Cyborg into the air and twirled like a top and the let him go, Cyborg smashed into him. Beastboy morphed into a rhino and was only was to be hit and smashed into a building. Robin got up and leaped into the air and took out his Bo staff and put it in Plasmus, didn't last long Plasmus spit it up almost hitting Robin. Raven emotions flared, "All right you hurt my friends I take you out." Raven sat crossed legged and yelled, "AZERATH METRON ZINTOIS!" Raven dark power form of her flew out and headed straight at Plasmus. It went inside and after a few seconds exploded. The dark form went back into Raven.

_The pain in the back of my head is worse. _Raven flew down and smiled but her eyesight became blurry and felt her knees go week. Raven head hit the ground, "Raven!" Raven heard the Robin voice, "Robin my head something is wrong with my mind." Raven felt Robin face lean in making her heart beat faster. "It will be all right." Robin started to get up but Raven grabbed his wrist, "Don't leave me please." Robin looked into Raven frighten eyes and sat back down and stroked her hair, "Beastboy, Cyborg go get the T-car. Starfire go fly to the tower and make sure everything is ready for Raven." Cyborg and Beastboy nodded and Starfire flew towards the Tower. Robin turned to Raven only to have amethyst eyes looking straight at him. Raven eyes slipped shut but tears still fell. "Robin why do you do this to me." Raven eyes unfocused look straight at him, "I love you." Robin felt his heart skip a beat, "Raven." Raven eyes slowly opened, "Time may pass but I will always love you." Raven eyes closed she mumbled, "And I wish we more." Raven looked at Robin and kissed him she pulled back, "I love you and I know you love me too." Robin looked at Raven, "I do but it won't work. Maybe one day but not now." Then he heard the T-car behind them.

Raven opened her eyes only to see she was in Nevermore, "Why am I in Nevermore?" Raven felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. "Hey, The reason you're in Nevermore is because you're in a coma." Raven turned to see Knowledge sitting crossed legged floating. "You're mind is out of control right now. So that's why you felt the sharp pain in the back of your head." Raven sighed, "So I wake up in what a little while?" Knowledge stopped floating and landed on her feet, "No not until you talk to us, all of us." Raven looked into Knowledge's golden eyes and saw worry. Raven closed her eyes and summoned all her emotions. All her emotions held the same kind of worry, fear and uncertainty. "What are you guys not telling me?" Anger stepped up, "Well, you lost your powers. You want to know why? Stupid Robin." Raven looked straight at Anger and saw she was not joking, "How did I lose my powers. All my emotions are here and I still feel." Knowledge grabbed he wrist as she led her to pool her memory pool. Knowledge brushed her hand across the dark pool then memory appeared.

_Robin rushed to Raven as she collapsed. "My head, there is something wrong with my mind." Robin looked at her, "It will be all right." Robin started to get up she grabbed his wrist, "Don't leave me, please." Robin quickly sat down as he stroked her hair and told orders to the other Titan's. When they left Raven started to cry, " Robin, Why do you do this to me?" Raven head turned to Robin. "I love you."_

The memory faded, leaving Raven shocked. "What, is there more did I say anything else?" Knowledge shook her head, "It's too soon to show you when the time is right you will know and come back." Raven shook her head, "So how do I get my powers back?" "He must tell you how he feels in return, you can not force him he must come to tell you on his decision and choice." Raven felt her heart drop, "But he loves Starfire not me. I'm just a person who lives in the Shadows. I'm good friend he does not like meor love." Knowledge shook her head; "You must wake up now. Until you come back good-bye." Raven nodded, "AZERATH METRON ZINTOIS!"

Raven slowly opened her eyes, the pain in her head had stopped, "Finally." "Hey, you gave us quiet a scare when you collapsed." Raven eyes turned to the direction of the voice. Robin sitting in a chair looked like he hadn't slept in days. "How long have I been asleep?" Robing yawned, "3 days." Raven sat up, "3 days as in 72 hours?" Robin grinned, "Aren't we fast at math?" Raven groaned, "We don't have time for jokes. I have to talk to you." Robin shook his head, "Not now Raven, the other wanted to see you but they are all sleeping right now. Let's head to the main room." Raven got off the bed as she followed Robin to the main room.

Robin led Raven to the couch as he handed her a cup of herbal tea. "Raven do you remember what happened after you collapsed?" Raven looked at him wishing she could read his mind, "No I don't remember" _You should tell him the truth, _Raven pushed the thought away. "Why do you ask?" Robin shrugged his shoulders, "Just curious." Raven sipped her tea as silence surrounded the pair. After a little while Raven sighed, " What's wrong?" Raven looked at his mask and her hand brushed it and her hand once again took a corner. Robin didn't stop her she peeled it off. Robin one eye was green; forest green while the other eyes was ice blue. "Robin is that why you wear a mask?" Robin laughed, "Does it look that bad?" Raven shook her head, "It breath taking actually." Robin smiled as he leaned in, "You always take my breath away." Raven pushed him away, "Have you forgotten that you are going out with Starfire, my friend?" The lights turned on. Robin quickly grabbed his mask and put it on. "Robin?" He looked up to see Starfire smiling, "You are up early." Robin smiled as he kissed Starfire o the cheek. "Was just talking to Raven." Starfire smiled as she flew to Raven and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Raven you are well!" "Yeah, Starfire. But I'm really tired. I'm going to go to sleep." Robin smiled to Starfire; " I'll be back down soon Star. I have to talk to Raven." Starfire smiled as she sat down of the couch.

"Raven?" Robin followed the dark Titan up down the hallway. "Robin, Just leave me alone!" Robin heard Raven crying. "Raven why are you crying?" Raven amethyst eyes looked at him, "Robin you do more damage to me than anyone else." Raven came to her door it opened, "Robin you don't know what you have caused me." "Raven," She shut the door. Raven laid on the bed, "Wake up call Robin. I love you."


	2. Unsure

AN: This chapter is for KORIstarfireANDERS! I hope you like this chapter it gets confusing but it good and for Lavender Gaia I have to say thanks for you flame...but I like wrtitng and if you don't too bad, Also I DON'T take DRUGS! And I never will. Anyway hope you enjoy and I'll try and have the next chapter up soon!

Also this is my first Fanfic and if it sucks I get better the more I write and if you are writing review at least be polite..and give me so construtive advice don't just say it sucks give me a way to make it better.

Enjoy:)

* * *

Chapter 2

Unsure

Raven slowly woke up remembering her encounter with Robin earlier made tears fall. "Why me? Why do I lose my powers because I like someone." Raven got up and slowly walked to her door. _Am I ready to face him? _The thought crossed her mind, she pushed it away. Her door opened and she stepped out she looked beside her door to see Robin asleep. She shook his shoulder, "Robin get up." Robin slowly opened his eyes. "Raven-," Her eyes filled with tears, "Save it. I already told you how I feel." Robin sighed, "Raven it can't work. It won't work. I love Starfire not you." Raven looked at his mask remembering the event that took last night. "You never let Starfire see your eyes." Robin thought about this, "You and I are really good friends. That's why." Raven frustrated clenched her fist; "Robin there is more to a couple then looking good together!" Robin stepped towards her, "You're jealousy?" Raven turned away from him. "You are!" Raven heard Beastboy walking she wiped her tears away. Beastboy walked in and saw Raven and Robin talking he stepped back, "Beastboy it's okay me and Robin finished talking." Beastboy shrugged his shoulders ad walked past her and Robin. When the doors swished Raven walked towards him. "Be careful on what we talk about there is more people in this tower then you and me." Robin looked at her, "Why should I care?" Raven looked at him; "You are dating Starfire if she hears us. I will lose a friend, a dear friend." Robin looked at Raven and saw her crying again, "Robin just drop it okay. Let's act like it never happened." She walked away, the whole time Robin eyes following. Raven was trying to push him away again.

Raven sat on the couch then she remembered she didn't bring a book with her. _Well I'm not walking down the hallway only to pass Robin. _Starfire sat bedside Raven, "Friend? What is bothering you?" Raven smiled at Starfire, 'Nothing, Just tired." Raven felt bad, it was guilt she was lying to Starfire her good friend. "Hey Star you want to go hang out?" Starfire looked at her weird but than smiled, "Sure!" Starfire grabbed Raven hand as they went up the stairs to head to the roof.

"Raven let's go." Raven looked into Starfire emerald eyes. "Star, I can't fly. I lost my powers after the fight with Plasmus." Starfire looking shocked sat down and was thinking. "Raven, Do you know how long it will be till you get your powers back?" Raven shook her head, "It could be a while Star." Starfire looked at her, "I could carry to the mall." Raven smiled, "Thanks Star, Thanks a lot."

Raven walked into the Mall and felt the cool air hit it like a wave. "Star, Where do you want to go first?" Starfire smiled, "Let look for normal clothes for you!" Raven cocked an eyebrow, "Why?" "Well you might not get your powers soon so for now let's get you normal clothes." Raven smiled as she saw the excitement shine in Starfire's emerald eyes, "Sure."

"Raven! Come on out don't worry you look really good." Raven clipped up her hair and sighed as she walked outside. Raven felt weird out of her hero costume. Now dress in a knee length white skirt and black tank top made her shiver. "Starfire can I just wear my normal clothing?" Starfire sniffled, "If you want to." Starfire shoulders slumped. Raven rolled her eyes, "Okay, Just today I'll do it to make you happy." Starfire screamed, "Beastboy will love you." Raven stopped and felt anger boil over, "You made me get the clothes for Beastboy?" Starfire smiled, "Don't you like him? He always looks at you." Raven felt tears spill, "How could you Star?" Starfire felt guilt rip through her, "Raven, Don't you like him?" Raven didn't say anything and ran past her and into the main room. Ignoring the three boys seeing her ran to the roof.

"Why would she do that?" Raven was still crying but more controlled now, "Star, I know you try and find me someone as you have! I just can't love anyone else." Raven sat crossed legged as she watched the sunset. "Hey, Raven?" Raven turned her head to see Beastboy. "Raven are you okay?" Raven shrugged her shoulders, "So you are the bravest to meet me up here after crying?" Beastboy chuckled, "Yeah, Since I get you made so much I just was the only person who can handle your anger." Raven looked into his emerald eyes; "It's okay. My powers are out for awhile." Beastboy put his hand on her shoulders, "Is it because of Robin?" Raven lowered her head and nodded, "But he with Starfire and I know that but I still feel something." She laid her head on his shoulders, "You won't tell anyone right? Especially not Starfire." Beastboy nodded but felt a hand squeeze his heart. He had felt something for Raven after the events of the Beast Within. "It seems as though I had lost you." Beastboy smiled, "Just thinking." Raven looked up at him. "You thinking?" Beastboy grinned, "Not you too." Raven sat up; "It's not my fault you act like a idiot a lot." "Hey, I tell good jokes!" Raven was now laughing, "That's a good joke." Beastboy face was confused, "How was that a joke?" Raven stopped and noticed the face to face. Beastboy leaned in Raven went closer and their lips meet. It's was a passionate kiss and Raven hooked her arms around Beastboy. When their lips parted Raven smiled, "Robin I love you." Beastboy felt a stab in his side. "Raven it's me Beastboy." Raven felt tears fall, "Sorry Beastboy I saw Robin and kissed you imaging it's it was him." Beastboy got up; "It's okay. You must be tired." Beastboy walked away knowing that would be the only kiss he would ever experience from Raven. Raven looked at the night sky, "I'm so unsure."


	3. Past

_Chapter 3 _Past 

Raven stared at the night sky as tears still fell, how could she do that? She just hurt Beastboy feelings and it showed on his face. "Great Raven, He's been through so much and you dump more problems on him." Raven felt a shiver go through her she wrapped her arms around herself. She saw stars glow brighter she sighed, "What I would give to be Starfire." Images flashed through her head Robin kissing Starfire and she crying in the hotel room that night. She was watching Robin holding Starfire hand and joy shining off her face. "I could have Beastboy." Raven remembered feeling used and she hated it. "I can't do that to him." "To who?" Robin emerged from the shadows; his mask was taken off. His eyes shined in the moonlight, Raven turned her head away, 'But your mask back on Rob, Starfire hasn't even seen your real eyes." Robin sat down as he slowly put his mask on. "Rae, Seriously I made my choice and I want you to see my eyes." Raven sighed; "Stop it!" Robin was didn't saying anything silence engulfed them. Raven looked up into the sky, "Have you ever wished on a star?" Robin nodded, "I did when I was a kid. But Batman said it was childish and I stopped." Raven shivered, "Batman must have been a horrible Father figure." Robin took of his cape and gave it to Raven she took but placed it beside her and didn't put it on her. "Raven he couldn't be as bad Trigon." Raven smiled, "Trigon never really was there I could do whatever I wanted." Raven closed her eyes as heard the waves as it took her off to a place and time that was so far away that held the bitterest memory in her life.

_11 years ago…_

"_Raven!" 6 year old Raven looked up to see Dove standing before her. "Dove!" She got up and hugged him. "Dove, The guards are so mean the are hitting me!" Raven pulled back her cape to show her bruises and cuts. "I'm all right though! Dove, I was brave I didn't cry!" Dove dropped to his knees as he hugged Raven; "There is a time to cry and a time to be brave." Raven eyes went and filled with tears, Dove didn't move, as always she felt safe when he was around. Dove was her rock her base he was the one that showed her it was okay to break down and cry. She slowly stopped crying, "Dove? Will you tell them to stop?" Dove smiled, as his golden eyes sparkled, "Am I not your night in shining armor?" Raven smiled, "Like in the fairytales you get for me?" Dove nodded, "I'm also your prince charming." Raven smiled as she got up and stopped as she saw some guards behind them on had a sword drawn out. "What are you doing?" Dove stood up as he stepped in front of her. "It stops today you can't hurt her." The lead guard smiled, " What are you going to do about it?" Dove drew out his sword, 'Fight you." The other two grabbed each of Dove arms and the leader guard smiled, "You have made friends with the demon child. For this you die." Raven saw the sword go through Dove he didn't make a sound as he fell to the floor blood spilled on the floor, "STOP!" Raven eyes glowed red as she engulfed the guards in black as she ran to Dove. "Dove!" her hands glowed blue as she tried to mend his body but Dove grabbed her hand, "Don't. There is no use you have tried but it can not be healed." Tears spilled as she cried Dove sat up and hugged her, "This is the time to be brave." Raven bit her lip as she stop crying Dove laid back as he slowly closed his eyes." Raven looked at the guard; " You will pay for this with you lives. But Dove would not want that." She let them go as they left and never returned. She slowly hugged Dove as tears spilled and fell to the wound. It turned yellow and it healed, but he was dead there is nothing that could save him. Her last resort was a lost cause, as always she could never save anyone she cared about. "I'll never lose another friend again, even if it kills me I won't lose them." She ran to the window and looked at the shooting star and wished hard. _

"It's seems I have lost you." Raven saw Robin face close to her she silently backed away. "If you have forgotten you have a girlfriend, and if you break her heart I'll kill you." Robin shook his head; "You will even let your heart be broken if that means your friend go through pain." Raven shrugged, "It's what I do." Robin slowly got up, "We protect the city and you protect our hearts." Raven got up; "I do my best." Robin leaned towards her ear, "You failed I lost my heart to you." Her eyes widen, "Stop it! Stop it!" Robin taken back put his hand on Raven check; "I'm not playing with your heart. I just can't stand seeing you in pain." Raven pushed him; "You'll break two people hearts if you are not careful! I can handle it but Starfire will never be able to use her powers." Robin sat down as he motioned her to sit down beside him; she did wondering why he didn't say anything. "Raven, have you ever thought why I fought so hard to try and keep you safe and even travel to the underworld and save you?" Raven looked at him, "Because I'm a good friend." Robin shook his head, "I think this will give you the answer." He leaned in and kissed her and it was a sweet innocent kiss. Raven touched her lips and looked back at Robin and blinked to make sure it was he. "I can't, I just can't Robin." She got up and ran to her room and she locked the door making sure it was locked. She sat on her bed and started to meditate. "I have to find some answer. Robin seems to know something I don't. He was holding back on that kiss and he knew something I'm going to find out." Raven soon was back in Nevermore.

* * *

AN: I finally got to it!! Raven and Robin Kiss!!!!!! So anyway this chapter shows Raven's Past and next chapter is about Robin!! Then is the last Chapter!!! I hope KORIstarfireANDERS I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like the kiss. I wanted Robin and Raven first kiss to be innocent and not all out make out! So I hope you like it and sorry for the long, Long wait!


End file.
